


Body Jumping

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was different every time. They were always similar, but still somehow completely different names every time, just like herself. Each body had different desires, but love was an affliction of the soul. This she knew for sure, there had been no one and nothing she had craved more than the soul tied wholly to her own. They always jumped together, at the same time, but rarely to the same place. She didn't even know where to start looking for her match, her pair, her partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to share your thoughts. (originally posted under Santasgotasecret.tumblr.com for Carmilla Sercret santa)

Her name was different every time. She knew it would be. That was just the way of things. They were always similar, but still somehow completely different every time, just like herself. She had been Laurel, Lori, Lauren, Lollie (that one was interesting), Lauretta, and more, which she could barely remember anymore.

She took inventory of herself and her surroundings. Waking up somewhere new, as someone new, was always a disorienting thing to experience. She blinked a few times taking in the room around her. She laid prone on a twin bed, the hard uncomfortable mattress fighting against the muscles in her back instead of just giving in to her weight. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the experience. Each body had different desires, but love was an affliction of the soul. This she knew for sure, there had been no one and nothing she had craved more than the soul tied wholly to her own. She smiled as her name walked through the caverns of her mind as she explored, her thoughts optimistic and painfully devoid of grays. This one will be interesting. Laura. She was Laura this time. A smile lit the corners of her lips as she blinked a few times accepting her new moniker and looked around the room.

She sat up slowly. She took stock of the room around her, having lived for so long, and jumped so many times, she could usually place herself pretty quickly. There was another twin bed across from her, empty and unmade (no sheets), two dressers on either side of the door on one wall and a desk against the wall opposite of the door. Dorm room. Laura was a college student, with no roommate. She looked around again before standing. A short one. Laura was a short, college student. She walked to the desk, looking at the computer setup with video editing software open. She smirked. She could feel the pull, journalism student, to document things. Everything. Next to the keyboard sat a half-eaten package of chocolate chip cookies, a TARDIS mug filled with what looked to be cooled hot chocolate or very milky coffee. She leaned forward wafting the scent from the blue mug. Hot chocolate. She smirked looking down as her toe nudged something softly, the trash can filled with cookie packages, hot chocolate packets and empty soda cans. Laura had a sweet tooth. 

Now that she had figured out who she was, she sighed. She didn't even know where to start looking for her match, her pair, and partner in crime. She had been all of those things and more, they had been these for each other. Always. She was Mircalla last time. Carmen, Melina, Carmel (Lollie's, which again interesting), she had been all of those and, of course, more. But who was she now? Laura sighed, plopping into the desk chair chomping on a cookie.

There's no way to know where she'd jumped. She was the one who always knew where Laura would end up. She said there was always something that made it obvious. Laura groaned, she hated the waiting part. They always jumped together, at the same time, but rarely to the same place. She shifted through the pile of textbooks and the syllabi that were gathered haphazardly in the top book. They were marked and annotated, crossed out and underlined. The date was obvious, she was only a few weeks into her freshmen year of college. Well, at least she, sort of, had something to take her mind off the waiting.

She slammed the door with a deep sigh before falling back onto it. Five weeks. It had been five weeks. And there was nothing. Silence. She'd searched the best she could in the time she’d had, but she was at a loss. There was a knock at the door. She groaned lightly. She lifted herself off the door, turning to open it. There before her stood her lit TA. Laura craned her neck slightly, reminding herself that height difference between jumps always took more time to grow accustomed to. She forced an excited smile over her features. Danny smiled shyly. Laura could see the gears grinding in her head. "Hey Hollis. I was thinking -" Laura pressed the alarm button on the side of her decades old flip phone causing it to ring out, interrupting the beautiful redhead clearly trying to start something with her.

"Oh sorry Danny." Laura flipped her phone open, with a feigned frown. "It's my dad. I better take this. Sorry. I'll talk to you later?" Danny's face dropped into a frown, before reforming into a half smile as she nodded. Laura closed the door softly, the redhead still standing in front of it. Laura groaned. It was getting harder and harder to ignore that clearly Laura had a flirtation going on with the ginger before her jump. Laura wandered softly to the desk, once again plopping into the available chair. Laura had her own vidcast thing which was set-up. It only made sense to continue it, if only to satisfy the itch she felt to do so. It was available on the internet so maybe it would help her pair find her. She had to hope. 

She turned on the camera, starting the same way as always when the door shuddered and then creaked. Laura opened her mouth without looking. "Danny. I said we'd talk later." Her voice stern, but friendly. 

"No can do." The voice hit Laura's ears like a wave of warmth. 

"Who the hell are you?" She whipped around, turning to the source of the voice. The girl was standing in the doorway, onyx hair curled around a face of carved marble the pristine color of porcelain. Her eyes traveled up biker styled boots, over leather covered legs, to her bare toned stomach, before taking in the black shirt, tied and tight. Finally, her eyes landed on pure coffee toned eyes that were challenging and overwhelmingly familiar. Laura's mind went completely blank. She felt it in her chest immediately. Her breath came out in a rasp, before speeding up as the girl in the doorway smirked.

"Carmilla. I'm your new roommate, sweetheart." A grin spread across Laura's face and she was out of her chair before she realized she had moved. Carmilla reached behind herself and closed the door before Laura slammed into her, melding herself to Carmilla's form in a tight hug. Carmilla's arms settled around Laura's waist with a contented sigh. "Sorry, it took me so long, cutie. This one has been particularly interesting." 

Laura leaned forward her arms tightening around Carmilla's shoulders, leaning her forehead against Carmilla's own. "I don't care. You're here. That's what matters to me." Laura's face lit with a thousand watt smile as Carmilla nodded with a whispered ‘always’ before she captured Laura's lips with a pleased sigh into the kiss.


End file.
